TaKeN aWaY
by BabyJ5
Summary: Harry has had a vision and is worried about his friends and in turn his friends are worried about him.Definatley developing hphg romance and Ron and.. someone rated pg-13 just in case..!


Taken Away  
  
Hey hey this is Jayme... wow its been awhile since I've written anything... well ill try my best at this ill make it with a possibility of having more chapters ... so tell me if its worth it..!!!  
  
Disclaimer: don't own anything but the plot and maybe a few new things!!  
  
Chapter one: DiScOvErIeS  
  
Hermione looked out the window of her 2nd story room as she hugged her silky pink pillow.  
  
"Why is Harry been acting so weird lately" She asked herself  
  
She picked up the phone and dialed his number.  
  
"I'm so glad he can finally use the phone." She thought to herself as it rang.  
  
"Hello?" a gruff voice said  
  
"Hi can I talk to Harry?" Hermione asked a little nervously since she knew that it was Harry's Uncle Vernon.  
  
"Yes..." He said with some anger in his voice.  
  
"Hello? Hermione? Please tell me that's you!" Harry said as he raced up the creaky stairs back into his room.  
  
She laughed and then said, "Ya it's me."  
  
"Good I need to talk to you about something important but not with them around" he said beginning to sound worried  
  
"Umm ok... Well than what do you suggest I do about it..?" She said wondering what could be so important.  
  
"Did your family move here yet?" he asked now sounding really worried  
  
"Umm yes ... what's wro-"  
  
"Look I have to go just meet me at the park tonight at around midnight I really need to talk to you." He said. Hermione started to object but she heard a click and a dial tone before she got the chance.  
  
Midnight  
  
Hermione looked in her parent's room to make sure that they were still asleep. She quietly giggled at her dads funny snoring and then made her way down the stairs to her back door. She was really nervous by now. She had never snuck out before and she didn't want to start now but something inside her said that she needed to go and listen to what Harry wanted to tell her. She looked back through the shadows in her kitchen and through her family room one more time as if her mom or dad would be following her than she slowly opened the screen door and made her way to the park near the Dursley's house.  
  
She walked along the sidewalk in the dark jumping every time she would hear a noise. She was a little scared and something just didn't seem right to her. She looked behind her and thought she saw someone so she began to walk faster and faster until she broke into a run. She ran all the way to the park and by the time she got there she was quite out of breath. She sat down on a swing set to catch her breath. She looked up at the stars and picked out a few constellations before getting up to meet Harry.  
  
When she finally got to where she was supposed to meet him, he was sitting on a bench fidgeting with his thumbs and looking very nervous.  
  
"Harry?" She whispered as she sat down on the bench next to him.  
  
"Moine!" He exclaimed as he threw his arms around her. Hermione jumped a little bit from surprise... Harry had never tried to be this close before.  
  
"Uhhh... nice to see you too Harry. Now what was so important that I had to come all the way out here for?" She said as she hugged him back and then pulled away.  
  
"Well... I...I've been having these weird....visions." he said becoming serious.  
  
"Like what kind of visions Harry?" Hermione said getting a little concerned.  
  
"Well the other night I was sitting outside in the backyard and...and just like a dream these pictures came into my mind. It was Voldemort and Peter Pettigrew and at first they were talking about Sirius and that caught my attention," he said pausing for a moment at his memories of his godfather than began again, "but then they started talking about their plan." He said, but just as he was about to tell her what he had seen he heard someone coming.  
  
Harry got up and motioned for Hermione to follow him as he whispered, "hurry and be quiet."  
  
"Tanner! Where does the mudblood girl live again??"Asked some man in jeans and a long black cloak.  
  
"Shut up Ryan we're almost there!" Tanner said as he pulled his hood on and buttoned up his own cloak. Harry looked at Tanners arm and noticed the mark of one of Voldemort's followers.  
  
"Hermione, we have to get out of here" Harry whispered looking around for a possible escape route.  
  
"Ok when they get out of the park we'll make a run for my house and then we'll stay there until tomorrow." she said as she began to slowly walk closer to the opening to watch for them.  
  
"NO!" He whispered a little too loudly as he pulled her back which made Ryan turn around.  
  
"Hey Tanner" Ryan said quietly as he tapped him on the shoulder, "I heard something I think someone's back there..."  
  
"Ya...ok," He started then he whispered something that neither Harry nor Hermione could hear. They continued to walk towards the end of the park as Harry watched until he couldn't see them anymore.  
  
"Come on here's our chance." Hermione said as she tried to pull Harry with her but he resisted.  
  
"It could be a trick I don't want to risk them finding us." He said with almost no expression on his face or in his voice, "We can't go back to your house because that's where they'll go if they can't find us back here but we do need to move and spend the night somewhere out here just to be safe."  
  
"Wait, Harry I don't understand.... what's going on?" She asked softly  
  
"Look ill explain later just come on I know where we'll be safe at least until morning." He said as he led her deeper into the area of trees around the park. He laid down next to a tree and said, "Get comfortable Moine it doesn't look like well be leaving any time tonight."  
  
"O.... ok" She said getting worried about what would happen when her parents found out or if those two guys found them. She sat down next to Harry and asked, "What's going to happen to us..?"  
  
"Nothing Moine... Don't worry as long as we stay here we'll be fine" He said trying to reassure her but still worrying about her and Ron wherever he was. He smiled at her then...  
  
CRACK!!!  
  
Hermione jumped and cowered onto her best friends lap.  
  
"Moine... it's just a squirrel." Harry said as she relaxed and moved over a bit.  
  
"Aha right I knew that." She said still getting over the shock. She relaxed up against Harry and suddenly realized how tired she was before drifting off to sleep.Harry looked down at her and was about to tell her what he had seen in his vision when he noticed she was fast asleep.  
  
"She's so beautiful" He whispered to himself finally noticing her natural beauty. He felt happiest at that moment than he had ever felt before and at first didn't know why, but then realized with a bit of a guilty feeling that he had more than friendly feelings for her. He didn't know when exactly it had happened but it HAD happened and he was now even more scared about what was going to happen to his best friends than had been before.  
  
Hermione woke up and looked at her watch. 5:30. "Good" she thought, "my parents aren't awake yet. I still have time to get home.  
  
She looked at Harry who was still asleep and noticed for the first time how green his eyes really were then, BAM it hit her she had more than just friendly feelings for him. She became nervous.  
  
"How could this have happened," She thought becoming angry with herself. She didn't know exactly how she felt about..... How she felt..... But she knew that she did feel something and she also knew that she had to accept it because she believed that your heart always wins over your head. Even though Hermione had always been the practical one she had to follow that rule.  
  
"Harry?" She said as she shook him slightly.  
  
"W-What?" He asked obviously still half asleep. Hermione laughed at his tired expression.  
  
"We should probably get home Harry." She said trying to get him up.  
  
"O.... right," he looked at his watch. 5:37. "Ok ill walk you home just to be safe." He replied to her.  
  
"Ok." Hermione said as she got up and started to slowly walk out of the trees. Harry got up and followed her. He walked her to her front door and looked at her worriedly.  
  
"Moine.... Be careful ok? If something doesn't seem right owl me." He said trying to protect her as long as he possibly could.  
  
"Ok Harry... Don't worry I'm a big girl I can take care of myself and plus we'll be going to school in two weeks and then we'll be safe for sure...right?" She said beginning to feel scared  
  
"Oh... right" he said trying to sound happy  
  
"Oh... Harry... What did you see in your vision anyways?" She asked curiously  
  
"Oh...." He said not wanting to worry her even more and since she was already on the watch for things he figured why not just keep it to himself? So he replied, "Just that now that Sirius is gone he has nothing to use against me..?."  
  
"Oh..." she replied knowing that he wasn't telling the truth... but she decided not to continue the conversation today.  
  
"Well I guess I'll let you get inside..." Harry said reluctantly as he hugged her and then made his way back to the Dursley's house.  
  
Hermione walked in her house through her back door. She looked around and then slowly walked up the stairs to her room, and laid on her bed. She wondered what he had really seen in his vision and was also still worried about him but she was so tired from the night before that she quickly fell asleep.  
  
2 Weeks later.  
  
Harry woke up excitedly and got dressed. Today was the first day that he would see Ron since school had ended and the first time he would see Hermione since that night. He walked around his room checking under the floorboards to make sure he hadn't left anything under them from the summer.  
  
"Wow." Harry said, "My letter..." He was a little surprised that he hadn't noticed that the letter he had gotten right before his first year was under the same floorboard that he put all his birthday presents and cakes under.  
  
DING DONG  
  
Harry laughed quietly to himself as he heard Ron asking his uncle Vernon where he was. Harry sat down on his bed and went through all his things in his mind to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything and just then Ron walked in the door.  
  
"Hey Harry ready to go?" Ron asked with his usual happy grin on his face.  
  
"Ya" He said. He thought about telling Ron about that night and how he felt about Hermione but for some reason he couldn't get it out. "Ron I need to tell you something." He said seriously.  
  
"Oh no what's wrong" Ron asked  
  
Harry told him about his vision and about how Voldemort and peter Pettigrew had said the best way to get Harry to come to him would be to kidnap one of his friends.  
  
"Harry!! What the hell" Ron said, "He's going to kidnap us to get to you what does he think you're stupid I mean you're not that dumb to come after us right..."  
  
Harry looked at Ron with a confused expression.  
  
"Ok... so maybe you are but Harry I want you to promise me that this time you won't do anything like that." Ron said, "I don't think Hermione would want you killed for her and I know I don't either."  
  
"Alright, alright I wont I promise" He said halfheartedly as him and Ron walked out the door and got into the Weasley's car.  
  
Hey this is Jayme again how'd you like it??? Well I hope you did just review and please no flames because I haven't written in awhile so tell all your friends to read this too lol. 


End file.
